gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
The GateWorld Cantina Movie
Although the official title has yet to be released, The GateWorld Cantina movie is film adaptation of Gateworld's critically acclaimed thread of the same name. It is being produced by New Line Cinema and will be distributed worldwide by 20th Century FOX, due for a release date of early summer 2009. It is currently planned to be filmed across Europe and Canada. The score is being produced by Thomas Newman respectively, and is planned to be released a week before the movie opens the Vancouver International Film Festival in 2009 along with a bonus CD containing songs featured in the film. Plot The story revolves around the small cargo-ship, The GateWorld Cantina, which is suddenly pulled away from the care-free life its crew leads in the outer-rim territory of Off Topic and thrown into a large intergalactic conflict between the Gateworld and an ancient evil. If the Cantina crew can't prevent the destruction of Gateworld, then the entire galaxy is doomed. Cast and Characters Characters which have been confirmed so far; * Captain Mappalazarou - The Cantina's captain, who shares a dark and violent past with the Gateworld moderators, must lead his crew into action against the alien threat, who will be portrayed on-screen by actor Nathan Fillion (popular for his starring roles in Firefly and various other cult TV Shows). * Cowpants - Often bringing some comic relief to the story, it is unknown what job Cowpants plays aboard the ship apart from being a friend of Mapp's and husband to Teyilia. * Wolfax - The Cantina's pilot. * TameFarrar - A moderator sent to find the Cantina and tell them of their destiny to save Gateworld. * P90 - Susie's love interest and her assistant engineer, keeping some of more major Cantina systems in check. * Susanne - The Cantina's engineer and bar maid, often considered one of Mapp's highest ranking crew members. * DaveSG-3 - Often bringing some comic relief to the story with Cowpants, Dave is the Cantina's hired henchman. * Teyilia - Co-pilot and wife to Cowpants, Teyilia is a strong-minded individual, often voicing her views in agreement or disagreement with the rest of the crew * Darren - The creator and 'god' of Gateworld, it is unknown whether Darren is a protagonist or antagonist in the plot. * Commander Jumper - A high priestess in Gateworld's order of moderation. CJ follows the laws of Gateworld without question, but does secretly long for a little more freedom than that of a simple follower. Keira Knightley will portray the character on screen, starring opposite Nathan Fillion in a leading role. * Mal - A commander of a rogue fleet in Off Topic. Mal and Mapp share a somewhat conflict-driven relationship. * Clanger - Apparently based on the popular Gateworld poster and ex-moderator, MajorClanger. Noted Cameos * Myn - Appears as a follower in the Temple of Feli. * Feli - Appears briefly as a GateWorld Moderator * Skydiver - Appears as a Gateworld Moderator Production Development Since the beginning of the thread on Gateworld, various rumours had surrounded the idea of a movie. Mappalazarou decided to pitch a script to various production companies which was eventually picked up by 20th Century Fox and New Line Cinema. It was his intention not to try and fit everyone from the thread into the movie, wanting a more 'classical Cantina' feel to it and also wanting to split the universe where the movie is set off from the universe of traditional Cantina canon. After a long three-and-a-half month period, Mapp neglected roles in various story arcs in ATCU to concentrate on writing the script, posting various updates in the thread to the few interested in its development. Since none of the ATCU adventures had featured Gateworld or anyone outside of Cantina canon, the script was designed specifically to be a lot more related to the forum, portraying an entirely new fictional world featuring The GateWorld Cantina, her crew and various popular posters from the forum itself, including Major Clanger, Darren and many more of the moderators. Design Mapp set out to create this new universe, intending to feature completely new antagonists as to entirely split the movie off from the ATCU adventures. He compared it to being 'very much like the new Batman movies, based on the comics (or the RP in the thread, in our case) and yet building a brilliantly shadowy universe unique to the movie series itself'. He wanted to be as loyal to the Cantina as he could but also wanted to be as loyal to the idea of a movie as he could, realising earlier on in the script's conception that several characters from the thread would not be appearing, although noted that some small cameos would feature, and so setting up their characters for possible sequels. Whilst making notes before starting on the actual script itself, it was one of his intentions to make the movie universe feel more as a fantasy adventure than a science fiction one, coming up with an antagonist he felt was more likely to feature in a 'Lord of the Rings style novel' than a 'Robot/Android inspired scifi romp', which is why his 'baddies' are so similar to the Nazgul from Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings trilogy. Trivia * 'Rebel' in Finnish translates as 'Kapinioda', which is the name of a small Gateworld tribe featured in the movie. * Divieto, the one word inscription on each Moderator weapon in the flashback sequence, means 'Ban' in Italian. Production Filming will begin in September 2008. Soundtrack Main Article: The GateWorld Cantina Movie Soundtrack The soundtrack, produced by Thomas Newman, contains a list of tracks appearing in the movie. Release After the completion of filming, the film will go through the normal editorial process before being shown for the first time worldwide at the Vancouver International Film Festival next year. It will be released at cinemas internationally shortly after. Category:Legacy